


Jumping

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"It always blows my mind how many houses there are along here and yet no one's on the beach," Chris says as he and Matt walk along the stretch of sand to the east of his place. There's a really good fish shack within decent walking distance and they've decided to do the walk there and back. Have some lunch. Get themselves out of the house after having decided to stay in, watch Netflix and molest each other the night before. And this morning. And yesterday afternoon. Matt's clearly making up for two and a half years of celibacy and Chris is most definitely _not_ complaining.

Matt looks up at the house they're walking past, and the one next to it. "How much do these go for? I bet a lot of them are second, or weekend homes, you haven't lived in yours consistently since you bought it, have you?" It's a pleasant day, and there's a decent breeze coming in off the sea, he's wearing board shorts, a tee and a hoody, unzipped, his hands stuffed in the pockets. He aches - aches all over in fact and it's all down to the passionate, energetic sex he and Chris have been indulging in.

Chris shakes his head. "Originally I was renting and then the guy wanted to sell the place so I bought it. I was lucky though. They're going for about six to eight million now and I paid half that."

"Yours is a very beautiful house," Matt smiles, wishing he could take Chris's hand, they've barely kept their hands off each other in the last 24 hrs. "I'd like to bring Luca down sometime, he'd love being so close to the beach, perhaps just the three of us, see how a weekend together plays out?"

"I'd love that," Chris says. "There's some really cool tide pools nearby. I bet he'd love those. They've got starfish, crabs, anemones... if we're really careful, we can even pick some of them up."

"Would it be rude if I asked if we could find some way to make the barriers around the deck a little more toddler proof first?" He's watching Chris as they stroll along, quite unable to count his blessings right now.

"Not at all. I'll get the cupboards and other stuff kid-proofed too," Chris says, about to say something more when his phone starts ringing. He pulls it from his pocket. "It's Henry. Sorry, I'd better take it." He accepts the call. "Hey, how's it going?"

Matt watches as Chris's demeanor shifts in just a few moments, his relaxed posture suddenly tense, as if he's on guard against something, _or someone_ Matt thinks, that might hurt him. He nods and takes a half step away to make a show of giving Chris some space.

"I sent the paperwork for the horses in with the stuff for the ranch," Chris explains, wishing Henry's voice didn't make him sick to his stomach these days. He's not only lost his lover, his boy, but his best friend (aside from Tom) and it hurts. "No, your lawyer should have them," he insists, glancing at Matt. "I don't know."

He may have only known Chris for a very short time, but Matt can read the distress in every line of his new lover's body, in the edge to his tone. Glancing around to make sure they are still alone, he steps back in, sliding his hand in Chris's and giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort.

Chris squeezes back, stunned that Matt would be willing to touch him like this in public. "No, I'm sure he's got them. I sent them in. Have your lawyer doublecheck with mine but I definitely don't have them." He listens as Henry awkwardly changes the conversation to ask how he's doing. "I'm good, really good," he says, softly clearing his throat. "I'm off to Morocco in a couple of weeks. Finishing up Men in Black. I saw you stepped down as Superman."

Matt's head comes up at that, his eyes widening. Chris had talked about Henry sure, but he'd not elaborated on what his ex-lover did, but that comment right there tells Matt that 'Henry' Chris's ex-partner, ex- _boy_ is none other than the actor Henry Cavill. _Fuck_. He looks away quickly, up along the beach as he processes this new information. It shouldn't matter to him, but it does, and he's uncertain why.

"Yeah, no, that makes sense," Chris says, giving Matt's hand another squeeze. "I should go. I have a friend here for the weekend and we're just headed for lunch." And sure enough Henry asks the question. "Boyfriend. Matt."

Once more Matt's head comes up, and he looks at Chris, those words making his belly tighten, the sensation not entirely unpleasant, they also cause him to blush, he can feel the heat rising from his throat. It's the first time Chris has acknowledged him as such to anyone.

Teeth gritted as Henry says something about being happy for him, Chris still manages a small smile for Matt. "No, that's fine. Have your lawyer check with mine. Take care."

They continue in silence for a few moments after Chris ends the call, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Unlike most people Matt is not discomforted by silence and doesn't feel the need to chatter to fill those spaces. He rubs his thumb against Chris's hand, as close to shoulder to shoulder as their height difference allows.

"Sorry about that," Chris says softly after a minute, savouring Matt's touch. "Everything's pretty much settled but I guess a couple of papers got lost in transit."

"There's no need to apologize, Chris," Matt bumps his shoulder against Chris's. "So I'm your boyfriend huh?" he teases, wanting to lighten the mood, determined that Henry won't ruin Chris's mood for any longer than necessary.

Chris smiles. "Yeah, you okay with that?"

Matt pretends to muse on that for a moment. "Hmm, let me think about it." He offers a wink before laughing out loud. "Hell yes am I, have you not met you?"

Chris laughs, cheeks heating a little. "Look, I should have said something before but I was talking to Henry and then I wanted to keep holding your hand..." He blows out a breath. "It's L.A. and there are paps everywhere. Even if you can't see them, they're usually tucked away someplace with their stupid zoom lenses snapping away for the tabloids. How big a problem is it going to be for you if a picture of us like this shows up on TMZ or wherever?"

Matt shrugs, shaking his head, "It's not a problem, I don't look at those sites, and because I'm a pretty reclusive guy there aren't that many people in my life that it would bother. I've only kept so private until now for Luca's sake, but I know that's not going to be as feasible as we move forward with this," he tilts his head to indicate them both. "I should imagine it would be a much larger problem for you?"

Chris chuckles. " _Huge_ , but only in terms of future roles," he says. "I'm finishing up Men in Black, I've got a lock on Thor until we finish with The Avengers, I've got a Netflix project coming up shortly that I'm good for too. That takes me to the end of this year. There's more stuff in the works which could be affected if I come out or get outed but I don't really care at this point."

"Except Joe," Matt points out with a grin. "You care about Joe right?" Referring to the main character in his books, the one Chris had professed to be desperate to play on screen.

"Yeah." _Fuck_. Chris rubs his free hand over the back of his neck. "I do, a lot, and I would hope it wouldn't make a difference. I know it doesn't to you but it might to the studio. _But_ I'm tired of being so far in the closet I can barely breathe. We can keep this on the down low as long as we can and not go out of our way to get snapped but if it's a choice between you and Joe, I'm going to pick you, which might seem really stupid given how new this is, but Joe's still a role. This is my life."

That little confession brings Matt up short and he stops walking. "You really mean that?" Chris, it seems, just keeps on surprising the hell out of him about how serious he is about making this work. He shakes his head before looking back up at Chris. "You're desperate for change, aren't you? In your life I mean?"

Chris nods. "I want a partner and I want a family," he says softly. "I want all the things I've sacrificed for years because I wanted to work and because I thought I had one and the other was coming. I _love_ being an actor, so don't think I don't want to play Joe with every fibre of my being, but if it's a choice, as I said, I'm going to choose what would make me happiest and that's you and Luca and hopefully a little brother or sister for him."

Matt swallows around the lump that suddenly appears to have grown in his throat. He can hear the longing, the loneliness in Chris's voice and he wants to soothe the other man, make him happy. He starts walking again, pulling Chris with him. "Do you..." he starts, his brow wrinkled in thought. "Does this thing we're doing, is it... I'm having 'fuck it' moments," he admits, blurting out, rather inelegantly he thinks, what he's thinking. "I feel like we're standing on the edge of a precipice and I keep getting the urge to jump."

"So do it," Chris says, giving Matt's hand another squeeze. "We'll jump together. It's what my parents did. They met at a dance and my dad asked her to marry him the next day. It worked for them."

"But do you feel it too?" Matt presses, needing some reassurance.

"You want the truth?" Chris asks, stopping them again and turning to face Matt. Taking both his hands. "I feel like I've already jumped and I'm just waiting to catch you."

For a moment Matt's almost certain he can't breathe, everything tilts for a second until he takes a deep breath. He steps in, tipping his head forward until his forehead rests on Chris's shoulder. "Then give me what I need and I'll give you what Henry couldn't."

Chris nods, his chest so tight it actually aches. "What do you need? I think I have a pretty good idea but you should tell me so I'm not guessing or missing something."

Matt lifts his head, he really owes Chris that his new lover _sees_ him. "I want stability. I want some kind of reassurance that you're committed to me, to Luca, to my family. That you won't just wake one day and leave."

Chris thinks about that for a moment. Matt doesn't need his money and any promise he makes is just words, something only time will prove. And maybe he hasn't jumped all the way. Maybe he's still on some ledge, looking out over that final distance. In which case... "Marry me," he says softly. "Be my husband, make me Luca's dad."

This is utter insanity, Matt knows that they barely know each other. But what he does know about Chris is that this man is kind and thoughtful, he'd been so good with Luca, Kate had warmed to him immediately, taken in by Chris's down to earth attitude. He's warm and funny and Matt finds him deeply attractive. What he learned when Dylan left was there are no certainties in life, nothing is guaranteed or set in stone - it's what you make it. So he nods, "Yes, yes, let's jump together."

Chris breaks into a grin, unable to believe it. "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to pick you up and swing you around. I am so happy."

Matt blinks at that, before playfully slapping Chris. "There will be no swinging me around like some delicate blushing bride!" he warns with a grin. His heart is hammering away, and he feels a little shaky. "I swear you're mad, and it's contagious."

"Good," Chris says with a quick glance around them before he reels Matt in and kisses him hard on the mouth, pouring every bit of what he's feeling into that kiss.

Matt opens his mouth to that kiss, giving back as much as he's being given. He slides one hand around Chris's neck, his fingers slipping up into his lover's hair.

It's so good and Chris loses himself in Matt's mouth for a good long minute before forcing himself to draw back. "I could pretty much do this all day," he murmurs.

"You promised me food," Matt whispers. "But we could go back and see what we can scavenge from the refrigerator and celebrate?"

"We could but at this point we're closer to the restaurant than to home," Chris says. "How about we have lunch, make actual plans and then taxi it home to celebrate?" He's pretty sure he can behave that long.

"Okay," Matt nods, stepping back a little with a smile. "Feed me all the food, then take me home."


End file.
